Mine
by sophiaaax29
Summary: An Ezria Love Story: They are truly in love and no one can stop that strong bond. Or can they?
1. Chapter 1

**ARIA'S POV**

I woke up to find Ezra's side of the bed empty and cold. I sighed loudly and pushed myself out of our huge bed and grabbed an outfit for the day. I stripped down and ran to the small bathroom in our flat. I turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up. Once it did, I stepped inside and washed my hair and body. After I finished, I dried my hair and changed into dark skinny jeans and one of Ezra's old t-shirts that was too big for me. I ran into the living room where Ezra was standing in the kitchen, his back to me. I snuck up behind him and snaked my arms around his broad shoulders. He spun around to face me and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Morning babe." He mumbled. I planted a long and passionate kiss on his soft lips. I could feel him smirking into the kiss. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his torso. He walked over to the couch and carefully sat down.

"Morning." I whispered breathlessly after I pulled away. "What are we doing today?" I asked.

"Tonight, we're going to dinner. Just you and me." He said.

"Fancy, or casual?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"Wear a nice dress, but nothing to fancy. The girls will know." He told me. My eyes widened in happiness.

"Like Spencer, Hanna and Emily?" I asked. He nodded. I kissed him lightly, happy that the girls were coming up to New York. I haven't seen them in what seems like forever. I jumped off Ezra's lap when the door opened. Instead of landing on the couch I fell to the floor being the klutz I am. I could hear the laughs of different people.

"How's the floor Aria?" Spencer asked sarcastically. I pushed myself up and attacked my three best friends in hugs. Toby, Caleb and Ben were coming down the long hallway. Ezra stood up from the couch and greeted the girls.

"I gotta go babe, have fun. See you at four thirty." He whispered kissing my temple.

"Bye. Love you." I told him. He smiled flirtatiously at me.

"Love you too." He said before running down the hall with the other guys.

"Hey! Come in, we're all standing in the doorway." I said moving out of the way so that the girls could get in. Spencer plopped on the couch, followed by Hanna and Emily. "You want anything?" I called from the kitchen.

"Nope!" Emily said. I returned to the living room.

"So what's going on?" Hanna asked.

"Well I have some news." Spencer announced.

"Do tell." I blurted out.

"C'mon tell us." Emily said.

"Spence!" Hanna added.

"I'm pregnant!" Spencer announced. Her cheeks were glowing proudly.

"Congrats! Oh my god Spencer!" I said pulling her into a hug. We talked for a couple hours, questioning Emily and Hanna on their honeymoons. I let myself sigh dramatically.

"What's the matter Aria?" Emily asked me.

"I wish Ezra would just propose. Do you think he doesn't like me like that?" I questioned. Hanna rubbed my back. "I mean we've been going out for seven years." I added. Questions ran through my mind.

"Aria, are you kidding me? Ezra loves you. He'll pop the question soon. But when he does, I want to be the first to know!" Spencer said. Everyone laughed.

"Of course Spence." I said. I was getting tired of being the only one that wasn't married.

"Alright, c'mon, it's two and you need to be ready by four." Emily said. The girls made me take another shower while they picked out my outfit and decided how they were going to do with my makeup and hair. Spencer waxed my eyebrows and lips and made sure I was perfect for Emily to do my makeup. Emily put a perfect smoky eye on me and did the rest of my makeup perfectly. Hanna curled my hair into loose ringlets. Spencer came back into the bathroom with an outfit, which I couldn't see, and shoes. One of the girls put a blindfold on me and then helped me into the dress. When the blindfold was taken off I was in the same outfit I wore when I first met Ezra seven years ago. I slipped on the bash boots that came up to my lower calf.

"You look amazing Aria!" Spencer noted hugging me. Hanna and Emily joined.

"Thanks you guys. Oh my god Ezra's gonna be here!" I called out looking at the clock. It was already four thirty. Hanna's phone rung, she spoke to someone for a minute and then hung up.

"That's our cue to head downstairs. Let's go." Hanna said. I locked up the flat after grabbing my phone and bag. I led the girls to the elevator and hit the button to go to the lobby of the building. Once the doors opened I could see Ezra standing outside the glass doors. I pulled on my dress to fix it and then I ran outside after saying bye to the girls.

"You look beautiful Aria." Ezra told me when I got outside. He grabbed my hand and held onto it tightly, leading me to his car. I could feel my cheeks getting hot so I looked away. "Don't do that." He commanded. He placed his cool fingers under my chin and directed my gaze towards him.

"Thanks." I mumbled quietly. I could feel butterflies erupt into my stomach when he grabbed my hand again. Ezra seemed to notice this and smiled. He backed out of his parking spot and onto the busy streets of New York. After twenty minutes of driving, Ezra stopped. He got out of the car and opened the door for me, helping me out of the large SUV. He scooped me up bridal style and I could see a beach. He took my shoes off and then his own and continued down, almost to where the water was. I could see a towel and a picnic basket surrounded by candles. Ezra set me down on the towel and sat down next to me. We ate the fettuccini that he made and talked about random things. After the dishes were put away, I could hear faint music playing in the background. It was a slow song. Ezra stood up and helped me up.

"Care to dance, milady?" he asked in a posh accent. I giggled and nodded.  
"Of course sir." I mimicked the accent making him laugh. We started to slow dance on the beach. Once the song ended Ezra let go of me and got down on one knee. He pulled out a small velvet box and looked up at me. He grabbed one of my hands.

"Aria Marie Montgomery, ever since we first met seven years ago, I knew you were the one for me. What I didn't know was that you were going to be my student. Yes we had our rough patches, but in the end, it all worked out. I love you with all my heart and nothing will ever change that. So Aria, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**EZRA'S POV**

As I made my speech to Aria, I could see tears flood into her eyes. Aria nodded speechlessly. I slipped the diamond ring onto her left ring finger. Tears streamed down Aria's face. I stood up and wiped them away. I placed a long, passionate kiss on her lips. The kiss made me feel dizzy.

"I love you." I whispered to her once she pulled away.

"I love you more." She whispered back breathlessly. I felt myself smile like an idiot. Aria laughed softly and kissed my cheek. I lifted her bridal style and grabbed the picnic basket. Aria snuggled closer into my chest as the wind blew.

"You cold baby?" I asked. I could feel her nod. I placed her in the back seat of the car and put the picnic basket in the trunk. I opened the door to the backseat and climbed in. Aria grabbed the collar of my white button down shirt and pulled me in for a passionate, lustful kiss. I could feel her nimble hands unbuttoning by shirt. After we stripped down into nothing, I made sweet, passionate love to my _fiancée._

I gave Aria a pair of short-shorts and one of my old t-shirts that she loved to sleep in and I changed into a pair of my sweats. I didn't bother throwing a sweatshirt on yet. I got out of the car and carried Aria to the passenger's side. Then I got into the driver's side and started the car. Aria grabbed my hand as I drove back into the city to our flat.

"Have I told you how perfect you are?" I asked. Aria shook her head. "Well you are perfect." I whispered. Aria blushed and rested her head on my shoulder.

"No, you're perfect." She whispered in my ear. I parked the car and carried Aria inside. I placed her softly on the bed and collapsed right next to her. She took off the diamond ring and placed it on the nightstand right next to our bed. Within five minutes, Aria was curled into my side and asleep. I shut my eyes and felt myself drift away to sleep.

I woke up to the bright sunlight shining in from the window. I groaned and rolled out of bed. Aria was still curled up into a ball, fast asleep. I smiled at the sight. No matter where we were, or how she looked, Aria always managed to give me butterflies and make me feel like I'm sixteen instead of thirty. I shut the blinds to the window and changed into dark jeans and a button down shirt.

"Ari babe. Time to get up." I whispered. Aria didn't move. I sighed loudly; Aria was not a morning person. I tried shaking her again lightly but she didn't respond. I bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She scrunched her nose making me laugh. "Aria, get up sweetheart." I mumbled quietly. Finally Aria awoke.

"Morning baby." Aria mumbled stretching her arms up. I sat on the bed next to her. She crawled into my arms and looked up at me tiredly, I reached over her and picked up the silver and diamond ring. I slipped it on Aria's finger.

"Morning sweetheart. C'mon, get ready. We're meeting the girls, and my family for lunch today." I told her. Aria smiled widely. She loved my parents and my brother and sister. She pecked my cheek and then got up to get ready. She came back into the bedroom a few minutes in dark denim shorts, over black stockings with a purple loose top and black ankle booties. Her hair was perfect, not a strand out of place, and she was wearing a light coat of makeup. Her mascara and eyeliner made her hazel eyes stand out perfectly. She sat on my lap breaking me out of my trance.

"What are you thinking about Mr. Fitz?" She asked, he hand running through my short, curly hair. I kissed her forehead lightly.

"You, Ms. Montgomery." I whispered in her ear teasingly. She rolled her eyes but kissed me lightly. I smiled at the embrace.

"You're such a dork. Now let's go, we're gonna be late." She whispered.

"But I'm your dork." I implied. Aria smiled and nodded. She grabbed my hand and led me out of the flat. I grabbed my wallet and my phone and shoved it into my pocket. Aria was struggling with the lock on the door.

"I hate this flat." She muttered angrily, still struggling with the lock. I grabbed her hands and pulled them away. I locked the flat easily and put they key in my pocket. "We need to get a new place Ez." Aria mumbled as we walked down the two flights of stairs. I grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly.

"Anything for my princess." I told her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah. We can design our own dream home." I told her. She smiled widely.

"Have I ever told you how good you are to me?" Aria asked.

"Nope." I joked. At the landing Aria, pulled me close and kissed me.

"Does that explain it?" She asked. I nodded and led her outside. We decided to walk to the diner where we were meeting everyone since it was only a block away. Aria and I went there every Friday for lunch when we're both on break. I worked at New York University as an English Professor, and Aria as the guidance counselor and the other English professor. Once we entered the diner, I spotted my brother Wesley, his wife Rachel, my sister Anne and her husband Christian. Aria ran over and greeted my family with friendly hugs.

"Ezra!" My brother called. I hugged him since I hadn't seen him in what felt like forever.

"Wes! Anne!" I smiled. My youngest sibling, Anne hugged me tightly.

"Ezra! It's so good to see you." Anne said holding on tight. Aria was socializing with Rachel and Christian. Wesley joined in on the group hug. After a minute, I pulled away.

"Where's everyone else?" Aria asked.

"Mom and Dad are on their way, Spencer, Toby, Emily, Ben, Hanna and Caleb are parking and should be here in three seconds." Wesley said. We were all very close. Spencer came running in looking anxious.

"I'm sorry we're late." She called loudly.

"You're not late." Aria told her best friend. Spencer hugged my fiancée while the others walked in. Finally my parents walked in. Aria was happy to see them, hugging them and making conversation. After we ordered, my mom and dad looked at me.

"Ezra, why did you call us down for lunch on such short notice?" My mom asked. Everyone looked at me, waiting for a response.

"We're getting married!" Aria squealed happily.

**Hey everyone, I hope you had a great New Year's and holiday. I know I did. Sorry for taking forever to post the second chapter. It's been hectic. Just remember, ****reviews make updates come faster.**** Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter, maybe this time we can get more then two reviews.** **-Sophia**


	3. Chapter 3

**ARIA'S POV**

_"We're getting married!" I squealed happily._

"I want to see the ring!" Anne said happily. She already looked at me like a sister. I held out her left hand showing off the silver and diamond engagement ring that Ezra had bought for me.

"Congrats man!" Christian and Wesley said at the same time.

"Ezra finally grew a pair!" Wesley called. Rachel smacked his shoulder while Ezra mock-glared at him. I laughed lightly as everyone at the table congratulated us.

"So when's the wedding?" Hanna asked.

"We haven't chosen a date, we want your help in planning the wedding." I said. Ezra nodded agreeing with me.

"Well why don't we order lunch and then we can configure all the details later at our house. It's been such a long time since everyone's been over." Ezra's dad said. Everyone agreed and we all ordered lunch. After lunch I offered to pay but Ezra got out his wallet and paid for everyone before I could even get my bag open.

"So we'll meet at our house?" Grace, Ezra's mom asked.

"Yeah." Ezra said.

"Ari, Mr. Fi- I mean Ezra, you need a ride?" Spencer asked. I nodded and got in Spencer and Toby's car.

"Spencer, it's been seven years." Ezra said.

"I'm sorry! Force of habit! Aria, remember when we were seventeen and Ezra was out biking?" Spencer asked. I blushed deep red at the thought.

"I never heard this story, do tell." Toby said from the driver's seat.

"We were seventeen and we were all standing where Ali's memorial is now, and we saw Ezra biking. Aria, Emily, Hanna and I." Spencer said.

"And you told me I had nice legs. Well you and Hanna did." Ezra said.

"And I was embarrassed by you guys." Aria added. Toby laughed at the story.

"I can only imagine. Ezra, where am I making the turn?" Toby asked.

"Take the next left and ride it all the way down." Ezra replied. I rested my head in Ezra's lap and he played with my wavy hair. Finally Toby pulled up into Ezra's parent's driveway and we all got out of the car. Ezra grabbed my hand and led me to the front door. Ezra scooped me up bridal style, carried me to the living room and collapsed on the couch, making a scene. I tried to get off his lap but his arms locked around my waist restrained me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ezra asked me.

"To go help your mom." I answered.

"Ma?" Ezra called loudly.

"Yes Ezra?" She answered from the kitchen.

"Do you need help?" He yelled.

"Nope I'm good." She called back. Ezra smiled at me.

"Now you have a reason to stay." He told me. I nodded and snuggled into Ezra's chest. He kissed my temple and smiled. The others finally trudged through the front door. Ezra's mom sat down on the couch. The guys, excluding Ezra went down to the game room to watch football. He said that he wanted to help plan everything.

"So when do you guys want the wedding?" Hanna asked. I looked at Ezra.

"What about the summer? Aria and I both have off from the end of May to the end of August." Ezra offered. I nodded.

"You guys should do it in late June, that way you can take July as your honeymoon." Emily offered. Ezra nodded and I agreed.

"June what?" I asked.

"What about the thirtieth? Then you can go right on your honeymoon." Anne said. I looked at Ezra for conformation and he nodded.

"June thirtieth it is." Ezra said. After a long day of planning, we decided that I would meet with my bridal party sometime next week so we could pick out dresses and such. It was already February so we only had a couple months to plan. After we said goodbye, Ezra got his brother to drop us off in the city on his way home. Once inside, Ezra and I talked some more about planning.

"So about building our own house, we're you really serious about that?" I asked Ezra. He handed me a mug of tea and sat on the couch.

"Yeah, and I called my dad's friend who owns a construction company, he said he would do it for a low price and have it done for when we come back from our honeymoon." Ezra said. "My dad offered us a piece of land near my parents house. Remember where we walked when I first took you to my parents house?" He asked. I nodded remembering it clearly. I smiled at the memories we had there.

"So it's settled? All we need to do is the designing?" I asked. Ezra nodded. I put my mug on the table and snuggled close to Ezra. I thought about my family and tears came to my eyes. Ezra noticed and looked at me with worry.

"Aria, baby, what's wrong?" He asked. Tears glided down my face. Ezra wiped them away with his thumb. "Aria what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Ezra asked. I shook my head violently. Ezra held me close as I sobbed. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong Aria." Ezra sighed.

"What about my family?" I choked out. I continued to sob as Ezra held me close. My parents hated me for dating Ezra. The only person I still talked to was Mike. "I'm not gonna have anyone to walk me down the aisle." I sobbed.

"We'll find someone, I promise you baby. Unless you want to call your dad." Ezra told me. I shook my head. "You want to call Mike?" Ezra asked. I nodded and he handed me the phone. I dialed my brother's number hoping he would pick up.

"Hello?" Mike's voice rang through the phone. I smiled at the sound.

"Mike, it's Aria." I said quietly. I could tell that he was smiling.

"Aria hey! Long time no talk." Mike said. I wasn't supposed to be talking to Mike but I did anyways. Spencer always brought messages to and from Mike for me. I hadn't stepped foot in Rosewood since my parents kicked me out.

"It's been a while. When are you gonna come up to New York?" I asked him.

"Well I'm supposed to come up for the whole month of June, into the first week of July with some frat buddies." Mike said. I could feel my stomach doing somersaults.

"Mike, I have something to tell you." I said.

"Your not pregnant yet right? I mean Aria you aren't even married. Is it Fitz's?" Mike rambled into the phone. I couldn't help but laugh at my overprotective younger brother.

"No Mike, I'm not pregnant, relax." I could hear Mike sigh. Ezra chuckled a little. "I'm getting married." I said happily. I put the phone on speakerphone.

"Fitz you asked last night? Finally!" Mike said happily. "I knew Aria, but congrats." He added. I looked at Ezra who was smiling.

"Thanks Mike. And I asked him for his blessing, I know I was supposed to ask your father, but we're unique." Ezra said to me. I pecked his lips.  
"Thanks Mike, and you'll be here for the wedding?" I asked.

"When is it?" Mike asked.

"June thirtieth." Ezra said.

"Hell yeah. I'll be there Aria. Do you want me to tell Mom and Dad?" Mike asked.

"I don't care. They don't care about me anymore but it doesn't matter." I said.

"I won't. But Ari, I gotta go, Mom and Dad are here now." Mike said quickly.

"Okay, love you." I told Mike.

"Love you too. Bye." Mike said before hanging up the phone. Ezra placed the phone on the receiver. I cuddled up into him and found myself quickly falling asleep.

**A/N: Sorry for such sporadic updates. I've already written up to Chapter 5 so another update will be coming shortly if I get more reviews. OOH, I forgot to say, there is not going to be -A in this story, and Emily is not gay. Just wanted to make that clear. Keep R&R. Thanks for all the extremely nice comments. **

**-Sophia**


End file.
